Lepsawn 1-9
Background Lepsawn 1-9 is a planet with a planetary ring system & is the only habitial planet of 9 planets in the Lepsawn Star System. Its original inhabits included a mix of both human & humanoid colonists some 300 years before 3 BBY. Its current population ranges across all alien species of the galaxy, although humans and humanoids dominate the planetary & local governments & population centers. It is a backwater world tucked away in the Javin Oversector with little importance other then having farming communities, underdeveloped & neglected cities, and being a planet for drifters, smugglers, mercenaries, criminals, & pirates to call home (it is governed by the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government). The planet has had an insignificant role in galactic politics & conflicts and both the Clone Wars & Galactic Civil War had seemed to pass the planet by with little notice. Sitting in between Koda Space Station, Ryoone, & Virgillia 7, the planet has lacked a connection to any major hyperspace route since its earliest days, which is probably the reason for the planet's relatively low importance. Despite it's isolation, the planet does boast a growing Capital City----both technologically & culturally----in Lepsawn Central. The capital city has followed the growth & leadership of one of their own mini-governments on the planet, the United Islands of Lepsawn. In addition to the capital city, the government is in the process of upgrading & refitting its 6 XQ4 Platforms it uses for planetary defense, as well as its main command station that sits in orbit above the north pole of the planet, a single Golan II Space Defense SpaceGun. The planet has a limited, ill-maintained and prepared Lepsawn Planetary Defense Navy in the form of a single Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser, 3 Neutron Star-class Bulk Cruisers, & 8 CR90 Corellian Corvettes. Despite the capital city's recent growth---much to thank the new ruling planetary government under Queen Natasha the Bold of the United Islands of Lepsawn---much of the rest of the world's major cities are a mix of underdeveloped and centers for crime & death. The reason for this grim tale is a series of failed planetary governments for the last 50 years since The Great Lepsawn Civil War before them left much of the cities ravaged and desolate. Pirates, smugglers, and local Crime Lords own much of the local city officials & law enforcement personnel since The Great Lepsawn Civil War ended. As the Lepsawn saying goes, ''"Crime is as much an industry here as commercial industry is." For those willing to sacrifice their home world to crime for a chance to make it rich & powerful, the rewards can be tempting. Some of the most powerful people on Lepsawn 1-9 and in the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government itself rose to power through illegal crime money. Outside of the major cities, peaceful farming communities occupy much of the rolling hills, valleys, & mountain villages. With the aid of independent governments such as the United Islands & the Greater Mountain Tribes, Lepsawn may yet prosper. Alliance with the Galactic Empire (6 BBY) Part of the capital city's prospering is Queen Natasha's recent formal alliance with the Galactic Empire in the last 4 years; the Empire has provided supplies, equipment, construction vehicles, & credits to the restoration of the Capital City of Lepsawn Central, as well as the planetary defense stations. The Empire has also provided personnel from their Imperial Diplomatic Corps to support the local government in their relationship with the larger galaxy & the Empire itself, as well to instruct the new government on ways to grow & prosper. In addition to diplomatic & political support, the Empire has also provided personnel from both the Commission for the Preservation of the New Order & education systems such as the Imperial Sub-Adult Group to the capital city. Lastly, the Empire has deployed a limited Imperial Army Trooper presence (1 Battalion of troops supported with 1 Armor Platoon garrisoned in the city's capital at the Queen's request) & Imperial Army officers & Drill Instructors to train the local military (Lepsawn National Defense Force), also at the Queen's request. As a matter of course, the Empire has a single ''Gozanti-class Cruiser in orbit above the planet to help provide the local space navy with direction, command, & training. While the Empire is more then happy to pledge more support, Queen Natasha is happy with the support thus far and wants to reorganize her planet's successful future through their own efforts and not turn merely into a puppet state of the Empire. Surprisingly enough, the Empire has honored their agreement with the Queen & Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government and the overall feeling towards the Empire is positive in the growing capital city. Despite the Queen's & the Empire's best efforts, Crime Lords, pirates, & smugglers own much of the local government in the outlaying cities still, providing ample growing for Rebel cells. The Battle for Lepsawn 1-9 (2 BBY) The Battle for Lepsawn 1-9 (2 BBY) was an engagement during the Galactic Civil War between the Galactic Empire & The Rebellion (supported by local Crime Lords, Smugglers, & Pirates). The outcome of the battle is still unclear & ongoing.Category:Locations